Surchauffe
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Quatre rentre de mission sur L2, mais il a changé... Problème de température ambiante ? Duo est perplexe...


Auteur : Sano-chan

Titre : Surchauffe

Source: Gundam Wing

Couple: 02+04+02

Genre : Yaoi (sans dec' !) Angst, POV de Duo et de Quatre alternativement, chaud cacao, et je ne sais pas encore comment ça se finira alors je ne sais pas vraiment pour le reste…

Disclaimers : Encore et toujours pas à moi --° Y en a marre !!! Filez les-moi !!!

Blabla : Fic écrite principalement à Locronan, durant un week-end avec ma femme - Pas très original, mais c'est juste une excuse pour lui passer un grooooos bisous, je t'aime Suiren…

Blabla 2 : Histoire vraie (enfin en partie) j'expliquerai à la fin -

_**Surchauffe**_

Duo était sur son lit, et se languissait de son petit ami. En effet, Quatre était parti en mission sur L2, à sa place, depuis déjà plus de trois semaines. Duo avait refusé d'y aller pour ne pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas revoir ces rues où il avait si difficilement grandit. Malgré tout, il ne reniait pas pour autant sa colonie, il l'avait quittée, ce n'était pas pour y retourner 5 ans plus tard.

La guerre était finie, mais beaucoup restait à faire. Des groupes révolutionnaires faisaient éclater des révoltes un peu partout et les populations étaient toujours marquées par les derniers combats qui avaient eut lieu.

Duo ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il était tout de même retourné sur L2 après la fin de la guerre. Et il avait erré dans les bas fonds de la colonie pendants des semaines… c'était Quatre qui l'avait ramassé à moitié mort. Il lui avait ensuite interdit de retourner seul sur L2. Il avait donc prit sur lui à la réception de l'ordre de mission de Duo, de se rendre lui même sur la colonie pour mener à bien la dite mission.

Ainsi, Duo se retrouvait seul. Allonger sur son lit, il rêvassait toujours, quand…

Une clé qui tourne dans la serrure, une porte qui s'ouvre puis se referme…

Le bruit d'un lourd sac de sport qui tombe mollement sur le sol…

Un trousseau de clés jeté avec lassitude sur la table de la cuisine…

Quatre !

Duo se précipita vers la cuisine, mais entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et la trouva fermée à clé.

''Normal qu'il se jette sous la douche après un séjour sur L2. Mais il pourrait au moins dire 'Bonjour' !''

''Une douche froide, rien d'autre, je ne veux rien d'autre qu'une douche froide…''

Quatre à peine arrivé couru à la salle de bain qu'il prit bien garde de verrouiller. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide de la douche et se jeta dessous tout habillé.

La crise se calma…

Duo vit son petit ami réapparaitre 25 minutes plus tard, frais et dispo, un grand sourire en travers du visage.

« - Bonjour mon amour

''Je jette l'éponge --°''

- Bonjour - Bon retour à la maison ! » répondit Duo en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à profiter de la douceur de ces retrouvailles, pendant un long moment.

C'était un retour de mission comme les autres en fin de compte, Duo se trouvait un peu bête de s'être tant inquiété. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la mission, comme d'habitude, chacun gardait pour soi ce qui se passait durant sa mission, sauf quand il s'était passé une chose importante qui pouvait avoir des conséquences.

La vie reprit son cours.

Mais il ne fallut pas plus de quelques jours à Duo pour se rendre compte que son amant avait changé. Premièrement, Quatre ne buvait presque plus de thé. Lui qui en buvait 2 à 3 litres par jour avant, s'il en finissait une tasse tout les deux jours c'était devenu un record ! Deuxièmement, il s'habillait bien plus légèrement… Il avait cessé de porter ses sempiternelles chemises à manches longues et les avait remplacées par les marcels noirs de Duo. Cela dit, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier qui pouvait ainsi admirer à sa guise la subtile musculature du bel Arabe.

En effet, durant ces cinq dernières années, ils avaient tous un peu changé ; prit chacun entre 10 et 15 bons centimètres, quelques kilos de muscle… Mais c'était surtout sur Quatre que ça se voyait le plus. Il faisait à présent 1,80 m et était passé du frêle blondinet au jeune sexy boy de 20 ans.

D'ailleurs plus sexy que jamais en jean moulant et marcel noir, vêtements qui contrastaient joliment avec ses yeux turquoise et ses mèches blondes lui barrant le visage.

Bref, tout cela ne changeait rien au problème : Quatre avait changé. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème en soi, mais il fallait tout de même bien savoir pourquoi ?!

Duo hésitait à lui poser cette question. Quatre avait modifié ses habitudes, d'accord, ce n'était pas bien grave, mais il avait aussi un comportement bizarre. L'Américain l'avait surprit plusieurs fois entrain de vaciller, s'arrêtant au milieu d'une pièce et/­ou se retenant à un meuble. Pas fait pour le rassurer tout ça, Quatre lui cachait quelque chose…

Quatre cachait ses crises à Duo, il y arrivait bien, il ne pensait pas avoir été découvert. Mais y arriverait-il encore longtemps ? Ca empirait…

''Réunion Preventers équipe alpha annulée''

Voila le message que Duo trouva affiché sur la porte de la base.

''Génial ! 30 bornes pour rien ! Ils pourraient appeler au moins merde !''

L'Américain plus qu'énervé, remonta sur sa moto et retourna vers l'appartement. Il décida en route de faire une surprise à Quatre et ne fit pas le moindre bruit en rentrant chez eux.

Il trouvait le pilote du Sandrock dans la cuisine, appuyé d'une main sur le plan de travail, haletant… Celui-ci ne sentit même pas la présence de Duo qui approchait. Il tomba à genoux et l'Américain se précipita sur lui, posant une main sur son dos. Il était brulant !

« - Quatre !

- …J'ai chaud …trouve quelque chose …de froid … »

Pendant que Duo fouillait le congélateur à la recherche du bac de glaçons, Quatre enleva son débardeur et s'affala sur le carrelage.

Duo lui colla les glaçons sur le dos et dans le cou, ils fondaient à une vitesse hallucinante ! En moins de 10 secondes, les gros cubes de glace étaient redevenus eau.

Ca ne suffisait pas. Quatre respirait toujours aussi mal, il était trempé, mais n'avait pas moins chaud… Trempé… La douche !

Duo prit Quatre dans ses bras et se précipita à la salle de bain. Il se plaça dans la douche avec lui et ouvrit l'eau froide à fond.

Duo et Quatre étaient dans le salon. La crise s'était calmée, ils s'étaient changés, Duo était persuadé d'avoir choppé une pneumonie sous la douche glacée, et Quatre était à nouveau dans son état normal. Mais il allait y avoir des explications… Parce que sinon Duo ne répondait plus de rien !

« - Faut qu'on parle.

- Je sais…

- Depuis que t'es rentré de L2, t'as complètement changé tes habitudes ! Et c'est pas la première fois que je te vois faire un malaise en plein milieu de tout.

Quatre releva la tête, surpris. Duo l'avait donc percé à jour depuis longtemps…

- Je suis désolé, je voulais te le cacher, mais ça empire…

- Tu voulais me cacher quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui empire ?

- Mes crises, je surchauffe, en quelques secondes la température de mon corps passe de 37 à 40 degrés, parfois plus, c'est si rapide que ça m'empêche de respirer, ma vue se trouble, je ne respire plus, et sous les plus violentes, je perds connaissance.

- … Et tu comptais arriver à me le cacher longtemps comme ça ?

- J'espérais. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

- Bah c'est réussi ! Bravo !

- Duo…

- D'où ça vient ? T'es allé voir un médecin au moins ?!

- Oui, j'ai été suivi durant un moment, mais je n'ai rien.

- Comment ça t'a rien ?!

- Médicalement parlant, je n'ai rien, tout mon organisme est normal. Ils ne comprennent pas d'où ça vient, je ne guérirais pas. Il n'y a rien à guérir, officiellement, je ne suis pas malade.

- … C'est ridicule ! C'est donc pour ça que je trouvais tellement de vêtements trempés dans la salle de bain, c'est comme ça que tu fais baisser ta température ? En prenant des douches froides tout habillé…

- En prenant des douches froides oui, mais tout habillé c'est surtout que je perds mes forces quand je fais une crise, alors j'ai pas toujours la force d'enlever mes fringues.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de solution ?

- Non, aucune. »

Et les choses étaient ainsi mises à plat. Ils discutèrent encore une bonne partie de la nuit, Duo lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais lui cacher ce genre de chose, et Quatre acquiesçant.

Les mois passèrent, les crises de Quatre se succédant sans vraiment avoir d'incidence sur la vie de tous les jours… Ils faisaient avec, toujours des glaçons dans le congélateur, toujours un brumisateur à portée de main, toujours de quoi calmer une crise dans chaque pièce. Quatre en souffrait moins s'ils réagissaient vite, alors ils faisaient en sorte de toujours avoir de quoi les calmer au plus vite.

Mission.

Equipes alpha et beta, les équipes respectives de Duo et de Quatre. Pour une fois, ils partaient en mission ensemble, c'était rare. Preventers n'envoyait quasiment jamais ses deux meilleures équipes se battre en même temps au même endroit, c'était souvent inutile, une seule suffisait.

Ils devaient détruire un réseau de bases militaires clandestines découvertes dans un coin isolé de la Terre. Elles couvraient plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés de surfaces toutes regroupées dans la même zone. Il leur fallait donc beaucoup de monde et ils envoyaient les cinq Gundam sur place. Ca tombait bien, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Heero, Trowa et Wufei. Bon, forcément, ils auraient préféré se faire un resto plus qu'une mission mais bon…

La mission se passait bien, ils avaient déjà détruit une bonne moitié du complexe, l'Altron de Wufei incendiant les bâtiments un à uns, le Wing Zero Custom s'attaquant aux Ariès qui tentaient de fuir par les airs, les trois autres Gundam abattant les Leo. Mais où donc les terroristes avaient bien put se procurer tous ces vieux Mobil Suit ?! Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que prévu !

« - 04 à 02 et 03, demande de renforts, je répète, demande de renforts ! »

Quatre étaient aux prises avec une quinzaine de Leo, ils avaient comprit qu'ils devaient s'y mettre à plusieurs s'ils voulaient abattre un Gundam, et qu'ils devaient être nombreux !

Le temps que Duo et Trowa arrivent à portée de tirs, les Leo avaient déjà synchronisé les leurs, ils tirèrent tous en même temps dans le dos du Sandrock. Quatre fut projeté contre son écran et son Gundam s'écrasa face contre terre. Il avait lâché l'une de ses faucilles thermiques et était complètement sonné.

« - 02 à 04, 02 à 04 ! Réponds !

- …

- 04 réponds !

- … ça va… argh… ça va aller… »

Quatre tenta de relever son armure, mais il avait prit un sacré choc lui-même et… bip bip bip bip bip…

''Merde ! Ils ont déclenché le système d'auto destruction !''

Plaqué contre son écran, il ne pouvait atteindre la commande d'annulation. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement peur…

« - 04 à tous les Gundam ! 04 à tous les Gundam ! Ils ont déclenché mon système d'auto destruction ! Je peux pas atteindre la commande d'annul' !

- 02 à 04, arrache les fils !!!

- Je peux pas les atteindre ! Fais quelque chose !

- Je peux pas approcher, ils sont trop nombreux à me barrer la route !

- Je t'en prie ! Fais vite ! »

Les bip bip bip du compte à rebours étaient de plus en plus stressants, ils annonçaient la fin qui approchait, de plus en plus…

Quatre était mort de peur, Duo se battait comme un malade pour essayer de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui… Rien à faire. Trowa apparut à distance, il descendit grâce à son artillerie lourde une bonne dizaine de Leo libérant ainsi le passage pour le Deathscythe Hell.

Duo tenta de relever le Sandrock, pas évident même avec un Gundam de soulever 8 tonnes de Gundanium… Il y parvint pourtant, attendant de ne plus entendre le bip bip bip du système d'auto.

Mais il continuait… bip bip bip…

« - 04 ! Réponds !

- …

- 04 !

- … »

''Merde !''

« - 03, couvre-moi !

- Quoi ?

- Je sors !

- T'es malade ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

- …

- Duo !!!!! »

Duo ouvrit son cockpit et descendit de son Gundam, manquant de se prendre quelques tirs de Leo. Il fit descendre le filin du Sandrock, monta au cockpit et l'ouvrit.

« - 03 à 02 ! C'est trop tard ! Descends de là ! Tu vas péter avec ! »

Duo prit son couteau, fit sauter avec une des plaques de fer sous les commandes du Sandrock, et sectionna tous les fils d'un seul coup. Le compte à rebours ralentit, les bip bip bip aussi, et ils s'arrêtèrent complètement : 00:00:05.

« - Pffff. C'était juste là… ! Quatre, Quatre ! Merde… »

Il posa une main sur sa nuque et le sentit brûlant. Il respirait à peine. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il s'était pris une vague de chaleur à la figure à l'ouverture du cockpit… Le choc avait tué le régulateur de température et Quatre n'avait pas supporté. Avec les flammes qui les entouraient et les efforts à fournir pour maitriser un Gundam lors d'un combat, pas vraiment étonnant…

« - Maintenant, faut qu'on sorte de là ! »

L'intercom du Sandrock se mit en marche :

« - 01 à tous les Gundam, Ariès éradiqués. Mission terminée. »

''Et bah c'est déjà ça…''

« - 05 à tous les Gundam, bâtiments détruits. Mission exécutée. »

''Bon bah c'est fini alors…''

« - 03 à tous les Gundam, demande de renforts pour finir le boulot, ils se dirigent vers le Sandrock et le Deathscythe ! »

''Quoi ?! Oo ''

Duo se pencha à l'extérieur et put voir une dizaine de types courant vers eux. Il en aperçu un autre accroché au filin du Deathscythe qui montait déjà vers le cockpit.

« - Non mais ils se croient où ceux-là ?! »

Duo referma le cockpit du Sandrock et prit les commandes. Il tira vers son propre Gundam, touchant sa cible, et faisant ainsi faire une chute d'une bonne dizaine de mètres à l'imprudent conquérant. Il s'empressa ensuite de commencer à tirer sur les autres kamikazes sortis de leurs MS. (et lui alors ?! qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ?!).

Heero et Wufei arrivèrent assez vite, surtout Heero, c'est toujours plus rapide à vol d'Ange… euh d'oiseau. Le Wing Zero Custom était vraiment superbe, ses ailes le faisait passer pour un ange auprès de la population, dommage que son pilote soit si froid. C'était le plus aimé des Gundam, peut-être parce qu'il était moins effrayant avec ses ailes d'ange ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se poser la question !

Une fois que le Wing et l'Altron eurent dégagé le passage, Duo plaça le Sandrock face au Deathscythe Hell et ouvrit le cockpit…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre était installé aux commandes du Gundam 02 dont la température intérieure avoisinait alors les 2°C. Duo avait considérablement baisé la température du régulateur et Quatre reprenait peu à peu connaissance, respirant mieux.

Le régulateur du Sandrock étant mort, ce fut Duo qui le ramena pendant que Quatre, revenu à l'état normal, ramenait le Deathscythe.

17h00. La mission terminée, tant bien que mal, mais terminée. Ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement et Quatre était passé en premier pour la douche. Pendant ce temps là, allongé sur le canapé, Duo réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passé…

''Et si ça recommençait ? Et si pendant une autre mission il faisait de nouveau une crise ? Il a bien faillit y passer aujourd'hui, et moi j'ai eut si peur… J'ai réalisé que je pouvais le perdre, je n'en étais pas vraiment conscient je crois… Mon Dieu… J'ai si peur…''

Quatre sortit de la douche, gai comme un pinson ! Il agissait toujours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Duo ne pouvait comprendre, il n'y arrivait pas.

« - La douche est libre ! lança Quatre d'un ton joyeux.

- Merci. »

Duo s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla, jetant ses fringues sales dans le bac à linge, allumant l'eau, il commença à prendre sa douche, réfléchissant toujours à sa nouvelle angoisse.

Quatre au bout de trois quarts d'heures commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son petit ami revenir. Il se rendit à la salle de bain, frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse… Rien. Il prit ses clés restées dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte grâce à la sécurité de celle-ci.

Il vit Duo, étendu dans la douche, l'eau coulant toujours sur son corps.

Le croyant d'abord inconscient, il se précipita sur lui. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était qu'endormit. Comment faisait-il pour s'endormir dans la douche ?! O-o

Coupant l'arrivée d'eau devenue froide, il attrapa une serviette de bain et en enveloppa Duo, le portant ensuite jusqu'à leur lit.

Duo se réveilla vers 23h, en sueur et en pleurs. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Reprenant un peu son souffle, il se leva, enfila un caleçon, et se dirigea sans bruit vers le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre débarqua, le trouvant assis dans le canapé, un verre à la main, la mine renfrognée.

« - Duo ?

L'interpellé fit un bond…

- Quatre ?

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

- Malibu, pur.

- Tu bois de l'alcool à cette heure ci ?

- J'en avais besoin.

- De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- …

- Duo ?

- J'ai rêvé que je te perdais.

- Jamais je ne te quitterais, tu le sais bien pourtant ! Jamais je ne partirai !

- Nan, j'ai rêvé que tu mourais Quatre.

- … Ah.

- 'Ah' ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Je suis mort de peur à cause de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui !

- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la force de relever le Sandrock, j'aurais dû avoir une lame sur moi pour couper les sangles de sécurité et sectionner les fils… Je suis désolé, j'ai merdé.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Quand j'ai relevé ton Gundam, tu n'as pas pu arrêter le système parce que tu t'étais évanoui ! Si tu n'avais pas fais cette crise de surchauffe tout ce serait bien passé ! Je suis arrivé 5 secondes avant la fin du compte à rebours ! On a faillit sauter tout les deux ! Mais le pire, c'est que ça peut arriver n'importe quand ! Tu peux très bien faire une crise au milieu d'une mission et te faire abattre ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir ce genre de faiblesses !

- Duo, t'es dur là… C'est rien, c'était juste à cause des flammes, et du régulateur qui avait prit un choc… Je ne crains rien si j'entretiens bien le Sandrock… Pourquoi t'as si peur ?

- Parce que je sais bien que c'est faux. Et aussi…

- Quoi ?

- Je culpabilise ! C'est moi qui devrais être dans cet état ! C'était à moi d'aller sur L2. Je suis sûr que t'as choppé ça là-bas.

- C'est ridicule Duo, je n'ai rien choppé du tout, on ne sait pas d'où ça vient, je n'ai rien.

- T'as rien ?!!! Mais ça a faillit te tuer aujourd'hui !!!

- Ne cries pas, les voisins dorment.

- Je m'en fous des voisins ! La seule chose qui m'importe au monde, c'est toi !!! »

Des larmes de colère et peut-être aussi de désespoir face à la situation se mirent à couler le long des joues de l'Américain. Il vida son verre d'un trait et le posa sur la table, essuyant ses larmes de son bras d'un geste rageur.

Quatre s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras…

« - Calme-toi… ça va, je ne vais pas mourir si facilement… On a encore tellement de choses à faire ensemble… »

Mais Duo pleurait toujours, s'abandonnant dans les bras du jeune Arabe.

Lorsqu'il se fut rendormit d'épuisement, Quatre le laissa là, l'installant confortablement sur le canapé, le recouvrant d'un plaid…

Arrivé au hangar, vers 1h, Quatre remplit un seau d'eau froide et le monta avec la caisse à outil sur l'échafaudage. Arrivé à hauteur du cockpit du Sandrock, il commença ses réparations…

Il devait tout d'abord ressouder les fils du système d'autodestruction coupés par Duo, puis réparer le régulateur de température, ensuite, il s'occuperait des dommages mineurs.

Plongé dans son œuvre, il bossait sans relâche, s'aspergeant régulièrement avec l'eau glacée du seau pour ne pas surchauffer trop vite. Il était trempé, il avait vite enlevé son marcel et était à présent torse nu, plongé dans les entrailles métalliques de son Gundam.

D'abord extrêmement concentré sur son travail, le jeune Kabyle au bout de quelques heures vit son esprit s'égarer loin, très loin, dans de sombres pensées.

Frappant plusieurs fois l'échafaudage de son point, faisant ainsi raisonner les cris du fer dans tout le hangar, il perdit le contrôle de lui-même.

« - Bordel !!! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!!! Je sais très bien que je vais en crever un jour ! Si ça ne s'arrête pas mon corps lâchera d'épuisement à cause des crises à répétition, mais pourquoi faut-il que Duo subisse ça ?! Merde !!! »

Jurant et maudissant la vie de lui avoir fait subir ça, il ne voulait pas abandonner Duo, même en se sachant condamné, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que son petit ami reste seul s'il mourait. Ils avaient tous survécu à la guerre, mais encore aujourd'hui ils pouvaient tous mourir au combat, c'était là leur choix, en acceptant de travailler pour Preventers, ils avaient accepté de continuer. De toutes façons, ils avaient tous fait leur choix pour la même raison : Ils ne vivaient qu'aux commandes de leur Gundam. Sachant qu'ils pouvaient perdre la vie à n'importe quel moment, c'était ça qui les excitait, qui leur donnait la passion de se battre, c'était le danger, tout simplement. Et tant qu'à se battre pour une cause, pourquoi pas l'anti-terrorisme ? Ils avaient eux-mêmes été des terroristes aux yeux de l'Alliance et de Oz, et aujourd'hui, ils les combattaient, mais au fond, ils cherchaient juste une excuse pour piloter… Vivant pour piloter, le fait de savoir qu'il risquait de mourir au beau milieu de son salon, loin du Sandrock, le rendait malade. Et l'idée de laisser Duo seul lui empoisonnait littéralement l'existence.

Duo… Lui qui s'inquiétait tant… Il avait eut envie de lui ce soir, comme jamais auparavant… Mais il n'avait rien fait, il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation. C'était ridicule ! Il aurait mieux fait de le consoler à sa façon.

Quatre regarda sa montre… 4h du matin.

Il commençait à avoir sommeil. Il termina ses dernières réparations, rangea son matériel, et repartit.

Sa Kawasaki rouge lancée 180Km/h sur la route, toujours contrarié par ses pensées, le pilote du Sandrock manqua de se tuer 2 ou 3 fois avant d'arriver enfin à son appartement.

Duo dormait toujours sur le canapé. Paisiblement à première vue.

Il décida donc d'aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il eut décompressé un peu, après une bonne douche, il se rendit à la cuisine pour se faire un thé.

Ça aussi ça lui manquait… Il aimait tellement cette boisson. Mais rien que de sentir la chaleur de l'eau bouillante se répandre en lui, il transpirait déjà, avait des sueurs froides et commençait à respirer de plus en plus mal. Il n'en buvait donc presque plus, mais se réservait tout de même une tasse dans les moments difficiles.

Une tasse…

Deux tasses…

Trois tasses…

Une bouilloire…

Quatre sentait la chaleur insupportable s'insinuer en lui, il transpirait déjà beaucoup, il avait enlevé son marcel mais avait toujours aussi chaud. Il s'obstinait pourtant à boire son thé, tasse après tasse.

La tête lui tournait, sa vue se troublait, il avait si chaud… La fatigue aidant, il s'endormit à la table de la cuisine.

Le lendemain matin, quelques heures seulement plus tard en fait ; Duo entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Voyant Quatre endormit sur la table, la bouilloire vide et sa tasse tout autant, il comprit vite que son petit ami avait du passer une bonne partie de la nuit à boire du thé alors qu'il savait bien combien cela dégradait la température de son corps.

Il remarqua aussi les clés de sa moto et du hangar sur la table, et devina qu'il avait fait les réparations sur le Sandrock pendant la nuit. Il devait être épuisé.

Duo prit Quatre dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit mais au moment de repartir, le jeune Arabe le retint par le poignet.

« - Reste avec moi… »

Duo s'assit au bord du lit, embrassant tout doucement son aimé. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci approfondit tellement le baiser qu'il se transforma en une danse fougueuse et désordonnée de leurs langues avides l'une de l'autre…

« - J'ai envie de toi… » souffla Quatre.

Duo se plaça au dessus de lui, d'abord à quatre pattes, il para son torse de mille baisers. Remontant à son cou, il y laissa quelques marques rouges habillement dessinées par ses dents. Quatre passait ses mains et surtout ses ongles dans le dos de l'Américain, lui lacérant la peau de façon si excitante…

Inversant les rôles, Quatre se plaça au dessus et commença directement à lui mordiller les tétons, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Quatre continuait de plus bel ses caresses, sa langue courant sur tous les traits du corps du natté… Sans crier gare, sa langue descendit bas, très bas. Rencontrant un obstacle, le jeune Arabe envoya valser le caleçon de son amant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Aussitôt, il le prit en bouche, transformant ses gémissements en cris de plaisir. De sa langue experte, il dansait sur le membre excité de son homme, le sentant vibrer de tout son corps, s'abandonner totalement à ses gestes…

Lorsqu'il l'eut amené à ses limites de contenance, il s'arrêta, laissant Duo reprendre sa respiration quelques secondes avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

Ensuite, ce fut à l'Américain de se prêter à ce petit jeu, défaisant un à un les boutons de son jean et le débarrassant ensuite très rapidement du dit jean et de son boxer noir. Saisissant le sexe de Quatre, il le titilla de sa langue sur toute sa longueur, en lécha quelque peu le gland, avant de réellement commencer à le contenter…

Le blond commençait sérieusement à se noyer dans le plaisir lorsque l'Américain cessa.

En voulant toujours plus, Quatre tendit ses doigts à son petit ami qui les suça avidement.

Le jeune homme qui menait la danse les lui retira vite et les introduisit l'un après l'autre dans l'intimité du natté, les bougeant d'une façon enivrante… Il eut vite fait de les remplacer par sa verge impatiente.

Guidé par la seule quête du plaisir physique, Quatre distribuait ses coups de boutoir, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite, ses gémissements couverts par les hurlements excitants de Duo.

Toute notion de temps avait disparue, seuls restaient les émanations de sueur si fortes et si sucrées lors de ces actes répétés encore et encore depuis la nuit des temps. Seul restaient les cris et les gémissements de plaisir intense qui amenaient un à un à la libération finale...

Quatre se retira et retomba, haletant et exténué sur le torse de son amour tout aussi fatigué. Duo lui caressa les cheveux, tentant par ce contact de revenir à la réalité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte que Quatre respirait toujours aussi fort, alors que son propre souffle commençait vraiment à se calmer.

« - Quatre ?

- Hum ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui… Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils restèrent là un long moment, allongés sur leur lit, l'Américain caressant toujours les cheveux blonds, sentant le torse de son amant bouger contre le sien, toujours aussi fort…

« - Quatre…

- … »

Duo se redressa un peu, de manière à pouvoir observer le visage du Kabyle. Il était rouge, il avait chaud, il respirait mal, il avait du mal à garder les yeux fixés sur quelque chose…

« - Quatre !

- …Ca va je te dis…

- Mais tu respires mal…

- Nan, c'est rien… j'ai juste un peu de mal à reprendre mon souffle…

- Viens. »

Duo l'aida à se relever et le supporta jusqu'à la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau froide et entra dans la douche avec Quatre. Le gardant amoureusement dans ses bras dans une attitude protectrice, il voulait le garder ainsi contre lui pour toujours…

L'après midi même, Quatre qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormit durant la nuit, alla se coucher pour faire une petite sieste. Duo alla au hangar pour effectuer à son tour les réparations sur son Gundam.

La vie reprit son cours, toujours rythmée par les crises de Quatre et ce jusqu'à leur prochaine mission.

La mission en question ne tarda pas vraiment d'ailleurs, elle eut lieu moins de deux semaines après celle qui regroupa les cinq pilotes.

Cette fois ci, ce fut l'équipe alpha qui partit en reconnaissance, en pleine forêt, Preventers soupçonnait un petit groupe terroriste de s'y être installé.

Duo en vêtements de camouflage et le visage maquillé en vert et brun, avançait furtivement vers la cabane suspecte. Le reste de son équipe progressait elle aussi. Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent, des cris de douleur, des hommes qui courent à travers les fougères…

Ça commençait mal ! Les terroristes avaient de toute évidence posté des sentinelles ou avaient été prévenus de leur arrivée. En tout cas, leur but premier était à présent de rester en vie.

Un coup de feu de plus retentit, et Duo sentit une douleur fulgurante le transpercer. Il s'écroula au sol, puis tout devint noir…

Le téléphone sonna, Quatre décrocha immédiatement.

Vingt secondes plus tard, il démarrait sa moto et partait à toute allure vers la base de Preventers.

Duo se réveilla dans un lit, de toute évidence à l'infirmerie de la base. Il essaya de se relever mais en fut empêché par la douleur qui le cloua au matelas du lit.

« - Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas aller quelque part dans cet état… ?

- Quatre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu t'es fait abattre comme un bleu, voilà ce qui c'est passé…

- Je me souviens… pas comme un bleu, ils nous attendaient… on a rien pu faire…

- Est-ce que ça va au moins ?

- … Ouais, j'ai un peu mal mais ça va.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Putain ! »

Quatre fondit en larmes. Duo ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait donc eut si peur que ça ? Mais de quoi ? Quatre était toujours imperturbable, il ne se laissait jamais impressionner. Aurait-il eut peur de le perdre ?

Le jeune Arabe essuya ses larmes et s'excusa.

« - Pardon, tu n'as pas besoin de ça en plus.

- C'est rien, tu peux pleurer, mais je préfèrerai que ce soit pour mon enterrement, je suis encore là… »

Cette réplique eut pour effet de faire passer le blond des larmes au rire.

Il passa la nuit dans la chambre de Duo, sur un lit d'appoint. Au début, il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, l'Américain ronflant comme un bien heureux, lui ne pensait qu'à une chose : qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait été tué aujourd'hui ?

Quelques jours après seulement, Duo rentra à l'appartement, il avait insisté pour ne pas rester à la base. Quatre le soupçonnait de faire ça uniquement pour son confort personnel à lui, il fallait bien avouer que les lits d'appoint de la base n'étaient pas vraiment confortables… Mais bon.

Les jours passèrent encore et Duo se remettait de sa blessure tant bien que mal. Il avait prit la balle dans l'épaule gauche et ne pourrait pas piloter pendant un bon moment. Ne pouvant forcer sur son bras, le Deathscythe étant bien trop lourd à manœuvrer sans les pleines capacités de son pilote.

Un après midi comme les autres, Duo décida de se venger sur le pot de Nutella qui avait survécu durant son séjour à l'infirmerie de la base et de lui faire sa fête. Ne supportant pas de manger seul, il appela Quatre. …Pas de réponse. Quatre ? …Toujours rien.

Duo se dirigea vers le salon et trouva son amant allongé sur le canapé, mais il ne dormait pas… S'approchant, il posa sa main dans son cou : il était brûlant.

« - Je fais couler l'eau…

Mais Quatre le retint par la manche.

- Ca va pas…

- …Quoi ?

- Emmène-moi à l'hôpital… s'il te plaît… »

Duo porta une main à sa bouche et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Pour que Quatre lui demande ça, il devait vraiment aller très mal, et il paraissait si faible…

L'Américain attrapa le téléphone et appela une ambulance.

Un temps qui leur parût interminable plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital de l'autre côté de la ville.

Quatre fut prit en charge immédiatement, et Duo pleurait toujours, il tremblait de peur. Quatre ne se plaignait jamais, encore cette fois-ci, il était resté sur le canapé du salon sans rien dire, à attendre que ça passe… Juste pour ne pas inquiéter Duo. Mais le jeune Arabe connaissait ses limites, et c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé de l'envoyer aux urgences. Toujours à prendre sur lui ! Toujours à tout supporter pour les autres ! Duo se haïssait d'être si impuissant devant la catastrophe qui était entrain de se produire.

Les médecins réapparurent une bonne heure plus tard, le natté se rongeant toujours les sangs. Radios, scanner, analyses d'urine, prise de sang, ponction lombaire, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Quatre n'avait rien, et pourtant, il avait 40°C de fièvre, était à moitié dans le coma, il ne supportait plus la lumière, savait à peine où il était et n'avait jamais été aussi faible.

Duo demanda à le voir et fut choqué de le trouver dans un tel état.

« - Quatre… ?

- …Duo…

Celui-ci lui prit la main, se retenant de pleurer devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

- Pas grand-chose… ils ne trouvent rien… je m'en doutais…

Quatre esquissa un sourire triste déchirant, comme il gardait les yeux fermés à cause de la lumière, Duo laissa couler ses larmes, silencieusement.

- Ils ont pensé à une méningite… mais la ponction n'a rien donné.

- Ils t'ont fait mal… ?

- Ca va… mais ils ont dut la recommencer… parce qu'ils ont pété l'aiguille.

- …

- Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai survécu à bien pire, ce serait con de mourir comme ça… Je vais bien… »

Le médecin entra à ce moment là pour parler à Duo. Ils sortirent donc de la pièce.

« - Bonjour, je suis le médecin qui a suivit Quatre quand il est rentré de L2.

- Il ne va pas mourir hein… ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux rien vous dire. Mais nous ne savons toujours pas d'où viennent ces crises, si sa température continue de monter, ça pourrait devenir très grave…

- Mais d'habitude on arrive à la faire baisser, pourquoi est-ce que cette fois ci on y arrive pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il savait que ça risquait d'arriver, nous en avions parlé. …Est-ce qu'il fait souvent des crises ?

- Deux ou trois par jour, mais comme on réagit vite, ça passe rapidement…

- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il en est rendu là, les crises en plus de l'affaiblir considérablement le font extrêmement souffrir, même si le connaissant, je me doute bien qu'il le cache.

- Comment ça 'extrêmement souffrir' ?

- Et bien quand sa température monte d'un coup comme ça, il a plus de mal à respirer et ça fait extrêmement mal, c'est comme une crise d'asthme aggravée d'une chaleur extrême. Ajouter à cela qu'il perd toutes ses forces à ce moment là et qu'il accumule la fatigue…

- Mon Dieu…

Duo fondit en larmes, ne se retenant plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver si sa température monte encore… ?

- Et bien il pourrait tomber dans le coma et s'il arrivait à 42°C, il pourrait en mourir. Mais nous feront tout pour l'empêcher, rassurez-vous. »

Mais rien au monde n'aurait put rassurer Duo à cet instant.

Quatre fut transféré des urgences à une chambre de l'hôpital, dans un service spécialisé pour les cas graves, il y avait toujours une infirmière prête à bondir au premier coup de sonnette.

La première nuit, son état ne cessa d'empirer, la température de son corps atteignit 41°C et continuait d'augmenter. Toutes les demi-heures, une infirmière passait contrôler sa température et changer les pains de glaces qui se liquéfiaient trop vite.

Les troisième et quatrième jours, il stagna à 40, 40,5°C et ensuite commença à remonter la pente.

Ainsi, le Kabyle passa une semaine à dormir, pour ne pas dire 'comatter', dans son lit d'hôpital, au milieu des pains de glace disposés autour de lui.

Au bout d'une semaine, Quatre qui pouvait à peine marcher, sortit de l'hôpital en fauteuil roulant. Ensuite, il rentra à l'appartement, soutenu par Duo qui avait envoyé valser son échappe et libéré son bras, il ne prenait pas le moindre soin de son épaule.

Exténué de son passage à l'hôpital, l'Arabe passa un bon mois à dormir, sermonné par Duo à chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied hors du lit.

Au bout de ce bon mois de convalescence, il décida de reprendre l'entrainement, se jugeant trop faible pour piloter.

« - C'est trop tôt ! protesta Duo.

- Mais non, je vais bien, ça fait un mois que je dors, il faut bien que je bouge non ? Je vais devenir fou sinon !

- Tu ne vas pas reprendre l'entrainement comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?!

- Mais si !

- Nan !

- Ecoute ! La dernière fois que je suis parti en mission j'ai déjà faillit nous faire tuer tout les deux parce que je n'avais pas la force de relever le Sandrock, je suis pilote de Gundam, je me dois de m'en montrer digne.

- Oh toi et tes grandes phrases ! La seule chose qui va se passer, c'est que tu vas faire d'autres crises à t'entrainer comme un malade !

- Et bah viens avec moi si ça peut te rassurer. Maintenant que ta blessure est guérie toi aussi tu dois reprendre… »

L'Américain fut bien obligé de capituler. Ils se rendirent donc ensemble au hangar où reposaient les Gundam et passèrent dans l'arrière salle, plus basse, aménagée en salle d'entrainement. S'armant d'un seau d'eau froide que Duo posa dans un coin pendant que Quatre se bandait les points avant de s'attaquer à la poire suspendue à hauteur. Le jeune Arabe s'acharnait dessus, enchainant les coups de poing à une vitesse impressionnante. Le natté dans le même temps, passa vingt bonnes minutes sur un appareil de muscu qu'il avait réglé à plusieurs dizaines de kilos. Lorsqu'il arrêta, Quatre continuait toujours de marteler la pauvre poire de boxe.

Soudain, il poussa un hurlement en prenant une douche glacée. Duo venait de lui balancer le contenu du seau dans le dos. Ainsi trempé, Quatre se retourna un air menaçant sur le visage…

« - Nan, nan, naaaan ! »

Mais trop tard, Duo n'eut pas temps de fuir que Quatre l'attrapant par le cou, lui vidait sa bouteille d'eau sur la tête.

« - T'abuses ! Mes cheveux !

- T'as cherché ! »

Quatre le laissant tranquille, enleva son marcel inondé et allait reprendre sa précédente activité lorsqu'il sentit Duo approcher derrière lui. En quelques secondes, il passa derrière son attaquant et le plaqua au sol, face contre terre.

« - C'est bon ? Tu capitules ?

- Jamais !

- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Quatre assis à califourchon sur sa proie, lui arracha son t-shirt qui n'était plus très sec non plus et entreprit de parsemer son dos de baisers. Mais Duo attrapant une main passant sur son cou, retourna la situation et ce fut bientôt lui qui surplombait le blond assis sur son ventre.

Duo put vite sentir quelque chose durcir contre ses fesses… Se penchant sur son petit ami, il s'attaqua à ses tétons, les suçant, les mordillant, les maltraitant de mille façons.

Très vite, il ouvrit d'une main le pantalon de sa victime et en saisit la virilité, lui arrachant des gémissements qui raisonnaient dans toute la grande pièce.

Quatre tenta de retenir ces expressions de plaisir, se mordant les lèvres…

« - Nan, je veux t'entendre… Je vais te faire crier de plaisir… »

Faisant courir sa langue sur tout le torse du pilote du Sandrock, il arriva bientôt à ce qu'il convoitait. Lançant à Quatre des regards lubriques, il le lécha sur toute sa longueur, comme il l'aurait fait avec une simple glace, faisant gémir son amant de plus en plus fort. Enfin, il le prit en bouche complètement, faisant des vas et viens humides avec ses lèvres, rythmés au son des cris de plaisir du blond.

Pour être plus à l'aise dans son entreprise, le natté s'appliqua à enlever le jean et le boxer de son amant, qui l'aidant, vira au passage ceux de l'Américain.

Duo tout en continuant ses humides affaires, introduisit un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, dans l'intimité du Kabyle qui se cambra pour mieux les accueillir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le châtain se redressa et demanda à son amant de se retourner. Il obéit, et se mit à quatre pattes, pour une fois, ils inversèrent les rôles.

Tout doucement, Duo s'insinua en lui, lui extorquant un gémissement non contenu. Entrainé par l'excitation, il enchaina les coups de reins, faisant crier Quatre de plaisir, comme il l'avait prédit…

Passant une main sous son ventre et se saisissant de son membre gonflé, il accordant les mouvements de ses doigts à ceux de son bassin.

D'interminables minutes hors du temps plus tard, ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble et se répandirent en un même cri de jouissance.

Rentrés à l'appartement, ils prirent une douche ensemble avant d'aller se coucher, bien fatigués de leur soirée…

Ainsi, la vie reprit son cours, les crises se succédant, Quatre ne guérit jamais, mais ne finit plus jamais à l'hôpital non plus… Ils apprirent à vivre avec, et ça ne les empêcha pas de vivre heureux.

OWARI !

Voilà ! Ecrite en trois fois, deux dans le lit de ma femme (je t'aime) pendant qu'elle était au boulot et une chez my Scouby (gros bisouXes à toi aussi !)

Donc je disais quoi ?

Que c'était une histoire vraie. Ca peut paraître hallucinant, mais les crises de Quatre je les fais vraiment et c'est pas la joie, sa semaine dans la glace à l'hosto, je l'ai faite aussi… désolée encore d'avoir fait peur à tout le monde --° Mais faut vraiment vous mettre en tête que je crève pas si facilement ! mdr ! Bon aller ! Kisu minna ! A la prochaine ! ;-P

Sano.

PS : Reviews please ?!


End file.
